


Stupid Death Eater!

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Death Eaters, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: What if a death eater broke Into potter manor when the family were home for the holidays and sent them all back to harry's 5th year with a time Turner!!How will Teddy feel meeting his parents?How will Harry feel seeing them all alive again?I literally just thought of this idea two nights ago hope you like it
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue!

Teddy pov

"finally schools over" I hear James exclaim as we get on the hogwarts express, it's now summer holidays.

I've finished fifth year while James has finished his third and Albus finished his first year.

Lily starts hogwarts in two years but everyone In the family can tell she will be in Slytherin.

Since the battle of hogwarts had ended, it has been peaceful in the magical world.

Almost all the death eaters have been rounded up by the aurors or are already in Azkaban.

Me Al and James all grab a carriage together, I put all our trunks on the top above our seats.

Then our journey back to the station begins, a few minutes past I'm reading a book about werewolves.

Albus is reading a book on pasteltoungue and James well I think he went of to fine his 'Love'

Alice longbottom

I swear he just won't give up on her for a minute he's just like his grandfather from the story's harry has told and read to me.

Me and Albus stay quiet for the next hour before t he trolley lady comes by, I buy some chocolate frongs and Al got some as well with a treacle tart.

I'm still trying to get Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and Mad eye moody cards.

I've been collecting the cards since I was six and got harrys card. I've almost got them all.

After eating I go back to reading my book and eventually fall asleep to the gentle rocking of the train.

The end

I hope you like this chapter

Bye!

Worx count : 267


	2. Chapter 2 The End Of The Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of recap...
> 
> I've been collecting the cards since I was six and got harrys card. I've almost got them all.
> 
> After eating I go back to reading my book and eventually fall asleep to the gentle rocking of the train.
> 
> End of recap...

Start of recap...

I've been collecting the cards since I was six and got harrys card. I've almost got them all.

After eating I go back to reading my book and eventually fall asleep to the gentle rocking of the train.

End of recap...

Teddy pov

"Teddy wake up we are at the station" Albus yells loudly in my ear and shakes my shoulder trying to wake me up.

It somehow works and I'm awake I yawn and stand up putting my book away.

I then grab my bangs and give Als his, James hadn't come back so I grabbed his things as well, we then walk of the train and on to the station. 

As we were walking we meet up with James who is pestering Alice Longbottom, she was glaring at him, they remind everyone of James potter and Lily Evans /potter. 

I then looked on ahead and saw a very recognisable head of unruly jet black hair and round glasses,with a women with weasley ginger hair next to him

I instantly recognise both of them, I pointed them both out to Albus he wnet running of towards the people I pointed out. 

I sighed and turned to were James was I stood behind him and sent a smirk at Alice. 

I then Grabbed James by his collar and pulled him away from the poor girl, picked him up and through him over my shoulder. 

Alice smiled gratefully at me I then walked off with a shruggling James who was pounding on my back demanding that I let him down. 

I shake my head at his antics and make my way over to my Godfather. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter, I will get started on the next chapter soon. 

Bye! 

Word count: 300


	3. Chapter 3 Death Eater!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of recap...
> 
> I then Grabbed James by his collar and pulled him away from the poor girl, picked him up and through him over my shoulder. 
> 
> Alice smiled gratefully at me I then walked off with a shruggling James who was pounding on my back demanding that I let him down. 
> 
> I shake my head at his antics and make my way over to my Godfather. 
> 
> End of recap...

Start of recap...

I then Grabbed James by his collar and pulled him away from the poor girl, picked him up and through him over my shoulder. 

Alice smiled gratefully at me I then walked off with a shruggling James who was pounding on my back demanding that I let him down. 

I shake my head at his antics and make my way over to my Godfather. 

End of recap... 

Albus pov 

As I ran ahead I saw dad's jet black hair spiking up everywhere, he looked a bit nervous. 

I wonder why anyway I also saw that mum was with him she was talking with aunt Hermione. 

Lily was there also she was gripping tightly to dad's arm, I soon made it to them I could hear James faintly screaming at Teddy. 

"hi dad mum lily" I exclaimed happily that I get to see my parents again, it's been a long year. 

Mum saw me and hugged me tight she always misses us when we are at hogwarts. 

"hey buddy"said dad with a fake smile as he ruffled my already messy hair, I smiled and batted his hand away playfully. 

" hey Red" I said smirking as lily glared at me for the nickname but she smiled and gave me a hug anyway 

"hi albie I've missed you" she said in to my stomach, "missed you to Red" I said and laughed when she punched my shoulder. 

Soon Teddy and James caught up to us, Teddy was still carrying James even as we left the train station. 

Dad and mum then apperated us all back to 12 Grimmauld place, home, sure hogwarts is amazing but I live being home more. 

Time skip... 

It has been a few hours mum had finished cleaning up after we had dinner dad went upstairs to help lily do her bath. 

Me James and teddy are in the living room I'm reading a book on Potions while James and teddy are playing wizards chess. 

So far James has lost about 5 games and still is losing Teddy has won all of them, James keeps saying he wants a rematch. 

In the end he either ends up be calm but now they are throwing the chess pieces everywhere.

'idiots' I thought 

"hey that's not fair" ~ Teddy 

"yes it is we didn't say any rules before starting" ~ James 

"well you can't just pick up the board to shield yourself unfair" ~ Teddy 

"so-ahhh" ~ James 

I put my book down as I heard James screaming like a girl, it seems Teddy had launched himself at James and they are now wrestling on the floor. 

I then haerd the door open and someone sighed, "really boys again this is the third time today" it was dad. 

Lily was on his hip wearing her favourite pjs with her hair wet looks like she had finished her bath. 

James and teddy stopped fighting, they where both supporting a bloody nose and will probably have a few bruises on their faces, arms and ribs. 

Mum finished cleaning so we all decided to watch a movie in the living room. 

Third person pov 

As the potter family settled down and started to watch merida (Lily's choice because of merida red hair) harry and ginny sat on the big sofa harry's arm wrapped around ginny shoulder. 

Ginny was leaning into harry's side lily was sat on harry's lap leaning against his chest as she eigerly watched merida shoot her arrow. 

James and Albus had the love seat while Teddy was layed stretched out on the other sofa scrolling through his phone and texting his girlfriend. 

All was quiet the only sound of the movie was heard, it was peaceful but harry's was still on guard he felt like something bad was going to happen at any minute. 

As the movie played on the door to the potter familys home was opened the wards that had been put up had been taken down and a simple 'Alohamora' the door clicked open. 

It was a death eater wanting to get revenge on the boy who lived and his family once and for all,that death eater was Lucius Malfoy. 

He had been broken out of Azkaban prison with the help of his money, he had found an old prototype time Turner in his father's study. 

Lucius crept silently into the house and to the living room door of 12 Grimmauld place, he looked in a saw the family sitting happy having happy lives. 

He smiled evilly and through the crack in the door he successfully threw the time Turner inside a loud bang was heard and a huge pop. 

Then silence, Lucius looked in the room to see that the family was gone. 

"good bye Harry Potter!" he snarled the name. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The end 

I have finished chapter 3 this is finally where is gets interesting, I hope you have liked this chapter! 

Bye! 

Word count : 821


	4. Chapter 4 : Back In 1995!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of recap...
> 
> He smiled evilly and through the crack in the door he successfully threw the time Turner inside a loud bang was heard and a huge pop. 
> 
> Then silence, Lucius looked in the room to see that the family was gone. 
> 
> "good bye Harry Potter!" he snarled the name.
> 
> End of recap...

Start of recap...

He smiled evilly and through the crack in the door he successfully threw the time Turner inside a loud bang was heard and a huge pop. 

Then silence, Lucius looked in the room to see that the family was gone. 

"good bye Harry Potter!" he snarled the name.

End of recap...

OK so I will do [bold] for older harry and ginny, and for the younger ones I will use normal also albus is albus potter and dumbledore will be Dumbledore. 

Third person pov 

12 Grimmauld place (1995)

Italics is where it's from the book 

This is happening just after harrys hearing...

None of the others noticed a thing; all of them were now helping themselves to food while gloating overs harrys narrow escape; Fred, George and Ginny were all singing and dancing round the kitchen,

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF..." yelled Fred, George and Ginny,

"Fred , George and Ginny, please shut up and settle down " Mrs weasley yelled and they all sat down,While hermione looked rather anxious, but before she could say anything....

*BANG*

Now Mrs Black's portrait was howling with rage from the bang that just happened everyone had to hold ther hands to ther ears to block the sound out.

"MUDBLOODS! SCUM, CREATURES OF DIRT WHO DEAR ENTERS THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK, BLOOD TRAITERS---" 

Sirius, remus and Mr weasley all leeped up from where they were sat gripping their wands they walked out to the hallway as they did they saw five people. 

A man with messy jet black hair with emerald green eyes, and women with weasley red hair freckles and brown eyes, a kid about 18 with turquoise hair- wait now its green- with Amber eyes his face was supporting a bloody nose. 

There where three young children one who looked just like a young James was also supporting a bloody nose like the older boy

the other look a few years young but he looked like an identical harry's lastly there was a girl about 8 who looked like lily. 

The older version of harry groaned, he opened his eyes his head still a bit groggy he then reached up to reset his glasses. 

He began to look around all he heard was the portrait of Old Mrs Black, 'I thought, also why is it so dusty and dirty in here I thought it was all clean.

' also I thought I got rid of that old painting' though harry as he heard the screaming of Mrs black, he had heard enough so he spelled the curtains shut on the portrait. 

He the got up and dusted his clothes of and looked up as he did it felt tears week up in his eyes and freeze in shock. 

It front of him was sirius black his dog father, he looked like he did in harrys fifth year, this must mean they are in the Past. 

"uhhh" the [Harry] was at a lost for words not knowing what to say he just continued staring at his Godfather. 

"sirius is everything OK" said a very familiar voice, it was Remus!, [Harry's] heart clenched as he saw his old professor standing next to sirius. 

Remus then looked shocked at the four people laying on the floor, he looked at the one standing like sirius he was shocked. 

Both were pale as if they saw a ghost,remus spoke first 

"James" he said hesitately, [Harry] slowly but sadly shook his head "no its me Harry" he said sofly. 

Remus nodded his head slightly he understood, a quiet moan startled everyone out of there shock. 

Another time traveler was waking up, Harry walked towards the weasley haired women and helped her up. 

"Harry" she said quietly 

"I'm here Gin I'm here" said [Harry]as he helped [Ginny] to her feet,[Ginny] opened her eyes and held [Harry's] hand she she saw remus and sirius. 

Sirius and remus then smirked "so you and ginny huh prongslet" teased sirius as he looked at their hands, a voice was heard behind them it was Arthur weasley. 

"Is everything OK sirans remus" he called as he walked up to them, it was Mrs weasleys turn to look shocked at the people before him. 

Instead of staring his shook his head and gestures to the family to follow him,James who had jsut woken up looked around at everyone 

[Harry and ginny] nodded at Mrs weasley before picking up the other two children and let James to wake up Teddy. 

James got his wand out and cased a spell on Teddy " aguamenti" he said and water came out of his wand successfully squirting Teddy with cold water. 

Teddy a woke up screaming, he looked around and glared at James grabbing his wand Teddy then got up with a mad look on his face. 

James was scared and ran away fast with Teddy hot on his tail.

The kitchen... 

As the guests sat down, the door was then flung open as a scared James came running in and ducked under the table next to sirius's feet. 

Another person soon came in it was Teddy, he was looking about the room with a fearel look in his eye. 

[Harry] sighed at the boys behaviour but smiled anyway. 

The end 

That's the end of this chapter we are finally getting into the story now, I hoped you have liked this chapter! 

Bye! 

Word count : 906


	5. Chapter 5 : The Order Of The Phoenix

Hi welcome to chapter 5 I hope you like it

Start of recap...

As the guests sat down, the door was then flung open as a scared James came running in and ducked under the table next to sirius's feet. 

Another person soon came in it was Teddy, he was looking about the room with a fearel look in his eye. 

[ **Harry** ] sighed at the boys behaviour but smiled anyway. 

End of recap... 

Third person pov 

Teddy looked over the room like a wolf searching for its pray, he then saw James's blue jeaned arse behind sirius's feet

Smirking he tiptoed quietly over tripping a few times before aiming his wand at jame. 

"Rictusempra" he whispered. 

A purple light came out of his wand,hitting James directly in the back, James then started laughing histearicaly. 

Everyone else who had been silent also started laughing at the boys, Teddy then smirked and walked proudly to harry and stood next to him. 

[ **Harry]** then smiled and sighed before conjuring up a handkerchief for Teddy and James for thier noses. 

[ **Ginny** **]** then did the counter Curse for James who was still laughing. 

Soon everything had calmed down.

Sirius spoke first "so then how did you get here" he asked, **Harry**

"Well we don't really know sirius we were just watching a movie-

-it was Brave" piped up lily from [ginny] lap next to him, Harry laughed and ruffled her hair. 

"-yes Brave, then we vanished in a pile of dust, I thinking someone powerful broke past the wards surrounding Grimmuld place" said [ **Harry.]**

Everyone nodded their head understanding,"Harry dear introduce you family to us dear" asked Mrs weasley.

"of course Mr weasley" said [ **Harry]** as he stood up and stood next to his godson. 

"you Can go first Ted" said [ **Harry]**

"OK harry" muttered Teddy, he was pretty nervous, 

"Wotcher! I'm Teddy Remus lupin, my parents we-are Remus lupin and Nymphadora tonks, I'm 15 and in Hufflepuff like you mum and no Dad I'm not a werewolf I just get super pissed doff round the full moon also i like Defense against the dark arts " said Teddy. 

James grumbled something and teddy Hexeds James again.James went next

"Hey guys! I'm James Sirius potter, my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny potter, I'm 13 and in Gryffindor I'm a chaser and I like Transfiguration" said James grinning as he messed up his hair. 

Sirius and remus smiled 'hes so much like prongs' they thought together. 

Albus went next he was even more nervous then Teddy everyone could see him shaking. 

"H-Hello, I'm Albus severus potter, im James's little brother I'm in S-Slytherin - remus covered sirius mouth- I like Potions I'm the best in the whole s-school" 

He somewhat mumbled, Lily went next she stood up on [ **Ginnys]** legs. 

Lily smilewd widely she wasn't even a bit nervous, 

"Hi! Im lily luna potter, my their little sister, I'm 8 so I don't go to Hoggy-warts yet but I love charms" she smiled and sat back down. 

**[Harry]** stood up next, "Hello I'm harry James potter these are my children I'm 35 and I teach Defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts" he said and sat back down lily then crawled over to her dad's lap. 

[ **Ginny]** stood up smiling she spoke "hi, I'm Ginny molly potter I'm married to harry and those are my children, I'm 34 and I play for the Holly-head harpies" she said and sat back down. 

Everyone was shocked and happy at the smae time, Harry now had a family and was very happy. 

He had three wonderful kids and 1 amazing godson, he couldn't be happier. 

The end 

Hi so sorry for the wait I completely forgot about this so here's chapter 5 hope you like it! 

Bye! 

Word count : 700 


End file.
